


【框圈】走马

by itspumpkin



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, School, Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspumpkin/pseuds/itspumpkin
Summary: 导演系学生x音乐生，be预警，纯属胡编
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike





	1. 10号

一 10号  
马龙第一次见到张继科是在许昕的地下室里。午后的蝉鸣丝毫没有要停的意思，十几平米狭窄的空间里，发酵的酒精味和未散去的烟味纠缠，紧闭的门窗配合九十年代泛黄的空调吱吖运作，马龙以为下一秒就要看见什么蛇虫鼠蚁了，一条粗壮的腿先进入视线。  
眼前这个人趴在许昕的榻榻米上，整只右胳膊垫在身下，两腿之间夹着条印着海绵宝宝的毯子，像是被猫嚼过又吐出来的食物渣滓。他身边支了张小桌子，纸团、盖身分离的笔和早已没电的手机散落着，还有这股腐烂气味的发源地，不知劈开多久的半只西瓜和一缸烟头。  
马龙掏出手机询问许昕，确定这人不是许昕从路边捡来的之后便丢掉了西瓜和烟头，关掉开到23度的空调，打开窗户和风扇，坐在榻榻米上吃自己买回来的半只西瓜。  
张继科是被热醒的，夏天的北京于他而言，能活下去全靠空调。眼前这个穿得花里胡哨反戴帽子的男孩应该跟自己差不多大，却像个孩子似的搂着半颗西瓜，专注地用勺子使劲挖。  
“冰镇西瓜，要不要吃？”  
“……”  
马龙是许昕的师兄，一个导师带出来的学生，带着点竞争的关系，但马龙拥有这间地下室的备用钥匙。  
这是许昕刚来北京时住过的地方，十七岁那年，托北漂族们回家过年的福，这间地下室一个月只要一千块。那是北京最冷的时节，屋檐下的冰挂结成一排，老旧的暖气片时不时就漏出一地的水，许昕从十二月待到次年三月初。在这里他写下了几十段trap，最后拿到作曲专业的合格证。  
许昕是相信运气的人，所以攒到第一笔版权费的时候就买下了这间地下室，美其名曰起飞的地方，瓶颈时期就来这里住几晚，屡试不爽。  
这里是北京某条不知名胡同的10号。  
张继科和许昕在一家叫走马的酒吧认识，说是酒吧不如说是一群underground rapper的根据地。老板是云南曲靖人，留着一头冬虫夏草似的发型，四肢绣满纹身，抽丹纳曼雪茄。许昕和这里的人合作过几次，时不时过来喝一杯。张继科是电影电视系的同学，来这里是为了拍一部关于中国rapper的纪录片。  
年龄相仿的男孩总能熟得很快，许昕带着张继科写不出分镜来到了自己的地下室，张继科一连三天茶饭不思地与纸和笔作斗争，他总是习惯在纸上写出些什么再用电脑。第一天拎进来的西瓜顾不及吃，就先累得倒头睡。许昕把这里说得天花乱坠，好在在他身上也奏效了。  
这年夏天属于足球和啤酒。一夜之间仿佛炸出一堆球迷和伪球迷，他们过着东一区和东二区的时区，成箱成箱点着啤酒，走马的两台电视都被绿茵场的画面承包。  
他们仨和所有人一样，都在这届欧洲杯上记住了一个没头脑和不高兴的结合体巴洛特利。然而那年头的足球赛像是提前编好的Java程序一样，到了西班牙面前，所有跳跃的青蛙都被闷死在了枯燥乏味的无锋阵容这锅温水里。决赛场上，虐掉德意志战车的巴洛特利和他的意大利队就像是公司里被前辈教做人的菜鸟一样，一巴掌糊在门框上，死相惨烈。  
4:0的比分让酒吧里早早被庆祝声充斥，三位看客安静地坐在角落里吃花生米。张继科瞄了眼电视里一脸懵逼的黑人小伙，突然笑出声。  
“这哥们儿很像当年的我，刚进大学觉得自己牛逼死了，不到一年就被扑街了。不过我运气好，又重新杀回来了。”说着抄起手边的两瓶啤酒，利落地打开对嘴吹。  
这一晚张继科喝得满脸通红，直到睡着才停止那张絮絮叨叨了半个晚上的嘴。喝大的人只出气不进气，师兄弟俩把他抬进地下室时憋出一身汗。  
“看着不重，丫还死沉，还瞎嘀咕，平时倒不见这么能说啊。”许昕瘫在榻榻米上抱怨，顺便踢了睡死的张继科一记。  
马龙靠墙坐下，眼珠子提溜转，不知在思考些什么。  
三天后的走马，张继科拿着小本儿趁晚上开业前的时光采访店里的DJ，知道今晚老板要唱新曲，便点了份水果拼盘打算听完再走。  
“我操。”  
这位云南老板不带方言口音的delivery在北京underground里数一数二，以至于张继科这个门外汉也把歌词听得一清二楚。歌词细腻含蓄，hook部分女声vocal疼痛又煽情，也许局外人听得云里雾里，可张继科却心知肚明。  
“你别这么看着我，beat是我很早以前做的，一直没写出合适的歌词，昨天马龙突然给我一份歌词，好家伙跟我肚里蛔虫似的，我赶紧连夜背下来的，录音棚我都没进过就搬上台了。”演出结束后张继科把老板截下来，平日里困兮兮的双眼难得瞪得老大，一副不说清楚不罢休的架势。  
那是张继科不愿提起的时光，却在这首歌里被映射个通透。他原本一路坦荡的人生非得在进入大学这道关卡上重置一遭。“汽水再来一瓶，高考再来一遍”，马龙在歌词里这么写道。这首歌叫《西海》，老板花了两年时间愣是没搞定让他自己满意的歌词，现在被张继科的一段往事填满。老板说稿费的事儿当晚就谈妥了，这首歌憋了两年，一定会被收入在下一张CD里，说不定还是solo 。  
“我操。”那一刻马龙在张继科心里完全就是个斯文败类。

“那要不然稿费分你一半？”眼前这个人盘腿坐在宿舍的椅子上，脑袋上横戴着一顶嘻哈帽，拿着游戏手柄玩实况足球，笑得人畜无害，跟块刚出锅的白面馒头似的。这一刻张继科仿佛感觉到自己的成年旧伤被人像撕脱毛蜡纸一样迅速揭开，血刺呼啦的，还没来得及喊疼，又被人轻轻吹了吹，完了还贴上块花里胡哨的创可贴。张继科所有的动作只剩伸手拍了下马龙的帽檐。  
这个人五岁开始受古典乐熏陶，天赋异禀，对音乐的理解超乎同龄人，又是出了名的刻苦，小小年纪弹起巴赫毫不含糊，完全一副“别人家孩子”的做派，一本正经，根正苗红，切开全是黑的。  
知道就知道吧，反正歌发出去也没人知道写的是他自己。只是从此张继科就像是马龙手指上一根怎么都拔不干净的倒刺，一不小心还会牵扯到周围的皮肤，疼痛，甚至流血，仿佛是在报复马龙这一时的“利用”。


	2. 大理

院里的学生几乎没有寒暑假，课堂之外的时间都自由调度到创作中去，张继科的纪录片进展缓慢，光是经费就要了命，前期工作一结束，穷到只能和许昕结伴蹭沙县。好在吃了一段时间土，攒够了八月去大理的钱。  
这部纪录片算是入校以来张继科第一部自己想拍的东西，无关校内成绩，只是想探寻一群小众的创作者。他早就计划好第一站要去大理。  
马龙这个文艺青年也不免袭承了一股子脱不去的豆瓣风，某次撸串时听说张继科有这计划，心血来潮也想跟着去。  
“我每天都要工作可不是去玩儿的。”被马龙神不知鬼不觉坑过一回的张继科竖起耳朵警觉。马龙在心里嘲讽他的自恋，只不过是找点残酷青春的缩影，哪会追着个跟自己同岁的人拼命挖故事，我只想跟你拼个租好吗。  
“我也不是去玩儿的啊。”马龙一脸我爱学习学习使我快乐的表情。  
“生活都自理啊。”  
“放心吧，咱俩合租一间公寓，各干各的。”  
马龙果然不是来享受生活的。第一天到达公寓，放下行李时夜幕已经降临，两人简单收拾了一下屋子，张继科掏出一堆摄影器材开始清理保养，马龙用冷水拍了拍疲惫的脸颊就出门了。  
马龙忙着去见一位叫阿鲁帕的老师。他是地地道道的白族人，吹吹腔的大师，也是把大本曲和流行音乐结合的领先者。阿鲁帕像是马龙一块打开大理特色音乐的敲门砖，一个月的时间有听不完的大本曲和本地民间乐器。  
张继科倒是不急着拍片，先是拿着50mm的定焦镜头走街串巷，一张16G的内存卡满满记录了本地人生活的酸甜苦辣，后又只身徒步来到崇圣寺三塔，接了几单约拍的活赚点外快。第五天时和马龙结伴来到洱海边的一家客栈，这家客栈的一层是一个小型舞台，隔三差五安排各式演出。  
这晚来了几个民谣歌手，清一色的木吉他。马龙也带来了一把吉他，不过暂时还闲置在公寓里。几位歌手都挺普通，像是大学校园里坐在草坪上一边野餐一边拨弄几下琴弦的社团水平。其中有个女孩子一头黑色的长发垂肩，穿着件军绿色的背心，松垮的裤子，轻柔的声音却唱着社会气十足的歌词，时不时夹杂几句江浙地区的国骂，把马龙这个东北人听笑了。  
张继科从进门就开始喝酒，听到马龙的笑声才抬下眼皮：“哟哟，喜欢这种啊。”  
“别乱说。”马龙软绵绵的抗争了一句。  
“直男审美。”张继科一边说一边往马龙身上靠拢，暖暖的酒气扑面而来，马龙半边脸的汗毛竖起。  
“去你的，你审美水平高。”马龙一巴掌推开张继科超过安全距离的脸，触摸之下偏高的体温通过掌心传来。暧昧的灯光下张继科低着头，马龙看不清他的脸色。  
“又喝多了？”马龙拍拍张继科的肩，试探性地问了一句。  
“什么叫又啊！”张继科似乎很不服气，一巴掌狠狠拍在马龙大腿上。  
马龙只得提前结账，把张继科扶上楼，心中默念以后不能再和张继科喝酒了，这个三杯倒的家伙一沾酒丫简直一醉虾。  
张继科像浑身没骨头似的整个人靠在马龙身上，带着酒气的鼻息扑在马龙白皙的颈间，又让他一阵战栗。马龙手有点发麻，关上房门后就想把张继科甩床上，不曾想张继科粘得更紧了。  
马龙被强行靠在墙上，墙纸摩擦着他裸露在外的胳膊，眼前这个醉汉摁着他的手腕，唇齿不经意地摩擦着他锁骨处的凹陷。  
“喂。”马龙深知不该跟醉汉较真，而且还是个力大无比的醉汉，拿胳膊顶他希望让他认识到自己此刻的莫名其妙。  
“唔，别推。”说着一把掐上马龙的腰，唇舌也跟着游走至脸颊。还没等马龙反应过来，张继科的舌头已经不由分说地侵入马龙的齿间，整个人把马龙拢在墙上，一只手已经伸进了T恤下摆，膝盖也试图顶开双腿。  
马龙脸憋得通红，脚下一发力才勉强推开这位头和屁股装反了的同学。张继科失去支撑顺势倒在床上，不久便响起鼾声。  
“滚犊子。”马龙忍不住把一床的被子枕头都糊他脸上。  
第二天清早马龙就醒了，愁了大半夜以后要怎么面对睡在隔壁床的这位不熟的同学，张继科倒像是没事人一样与他照常相处，马龙一肚子疑问只好吞下肚。也好，删除记忆也乐得自在。


	3. 洱海

张继科的前期采样告一段落，马龙随身携带的乐谱也了个头。一出才村就是洱海，据说来洱海少不了骑行。骑行洱海当然少不了电动车，可是马龙不会开，所以两人只能骑自行车粗略游览一番。  
两人骑得不远，大概一个小时就原路返回了，一路上看到了三两只木船停靠岸边，偶有海鸥逗留。张继科总是骑骑停停，专业素养指引他看见美景就得停下来记录。  
路上听说湖滨观光带的日出非常美，但两个过美国时间的人实在很难一大早起床去看，恰巧这天太阳很赏脸，即使看不到日出，湖滨观光带的景色也不会亏待他们。  
动身骑到目的地时已是黄昏，夕阳和云朵肆意在天空交织，像十五六岁的男孩一样撒着满身热血，张扬得扎眼。观光带有个亭子可供游人欣赏周围景色，张继科端着广角镜头拍个不停，马龙抬着脸，眯起眼吸收着夕阳下的空气。  
不知过了多久，张继科终于停下了手中的快门：“我那天喝多了，连剪光头的事儿都说出来了？”  
“是啊，走路掉沟里都说了。”  
张继科满脸尴尬：“……其实我以前是导演系的。”  
“嗯？是哦，你的颜值是可以去搞表演。”学院的导演系考题都是表演方向的，有些没进表演系的人会选择报导演系曲线救国。  
“我是真的想学导演，复读时候想了很多，转念一想在电影电视系学影视编导也不错，就考了一下。”  
“真的不是怕面试时再看见导演系老师的脸？”马龙歪头挑着眉问。  
“操。”张继科无语，马龙真的有毒。  
“所以纹身是那时候做的？”  
“你怎么知道纹身？”  
“你早上换衣服我看见的，那么大一片。”  
“拿到合格证时候，在西城一家店做的，搞了两天。”  
“挺酷的，看得我也想去弄一个。”  
“行啊，反正你们搞音乐的纹身都多。”  
“我也就想想，等年纪大了皮皱了，黑乎乎的多难看啊。”  
张继科笑，眼前这个人心思特别重，敏感得像比常人多一对触须一样认知着周围的一切。  
“我感觉系主任应该挺喜欢我的，面试考即兴评述时候，别人在那说他只顾着在纸上记，只有我回答完了他抬头看了看我。”张继科忍不住嘚瑟起来，笑得像个刚被凿开的核桃。  
“你别嘚瑟，一嘚瑟就想揍你。”  
马龙和他不一样，从小就接受最正统的教育，没走过弯路，更没做过什么出格的事儿，看起来像个乖乖仔，可却被张继科误打误撞地捕捉到了另一面。没有个性是做不成音乐的，张继科想靠近马龙，马龙却像块放久的发糕，凉他一手。  
“龙，站到前面去。”  
“干嘛？”  
“让你去你就去。”  
“喂喂喂别拍我！”马龙的抗议还是迟了一秒，张继科的镜头已经捕捉到了夕阳下的他。  
“删掉删掉！”马龙特别腼腆，所以不喜欢上镜拍照。他只能追着张继科跑，试图一把抢过他手里的单反。  
“给你看啦，根本看不到脸的。”原来是张剪影。逆光下马龙的身影只剩黑色，被红霞包围着，虽看不清五官，却无处不透着男孩的阳光自然。  
这么好的照片怎么能删呢。  
“当一下我的模特啦，去前面，跑起来跳起来，我抓拍。”  
拍黑乎乎的影子还挺有意思，更何况看不到脸，不用担心表情会很狰狞，马龙像所有在景区拍剪影的游人一样蹦跳着摆出各种姿势。  
出来玩时候记录的照片张继科大多不会花太大劲去整理，毕竟大多数都是练练手。这一晚他坐在电脑前，新建了一个文件夹，取名芝麻汤圆。

离开洱海的前一晚，张继科终于碰到一场hiphop演出，就在才村里的一家客栈。演出只有三个人，两个rapper一个DJ，大概只唱十首歌。其中有个胖子很有趣，梳着莫西干发型，一张嘴就“你们都说普通话，那我就整点方言吧”，一口流利的河南话rap，诉说着对rap的满腔热情，对中国hiphop的野心勃勃，对未来无限可能的雄心壮志，顺便diss一下部分为了装逼瞎掺和进来的毛头小子，听得张继科云里雾里。马龙在一旁摇头晃脑，直夸这哥们儿flow有一手。  
另一个rapper像是打了鸡血，剃着板寸头，一上台就又蹦又跳大喊大叫地带气氛。马龙听了十六句，跟张继科耳语吐槽：“太吵了，跟向妈妈叫‘妈，我饿，快给我饭！’的小孩儿似的，刚刚胖子diss的毛头小子该不会就是他吧。”

采样完这三个人已经过了十二点，张继科趁着满脑子灵感打算一鼓作气接着干。  
推开房门，马龙已经趴在桌上和一堆画着五线谱的纸酣睡了。熟睡的马龙毫无防备的模样像是刚孵出来的湿漉漉的小鸡仔，张继科看了几秒，抬手把人搬上床，顺便盖上条毯子，末了忍不住捏捏马龙那看不出年纪的脸颊。  
手感真好。


	4. 苍山

回到大理的公寓后，马龙终于掏出那把快要洋灰的吉他，跟着阿鲁帕老师徒步登上苍山花甸坝。  
夏日的花甸坝，满眼都是最自然的绿，有股道不明的野。大千世界繁花似锦，苍山只是安于一隅，理所当然地展现它最本真的模样，如同民间音乐。微风轻抚树木，发出簌簌声，不知名的鸟儿卖弄着歌喉，这里很适合禅修，也吸引着善男信女。  
马龙席地而坐，夹好调音器给吉他调音。这把吉他是入校时恩师送给他的礼物，云杉制作的面板，跟他磨合得很好。阿鲁帕老师带来了一把龙头三弦，一坐下就轻哼起白族小调。  
一整天下来，马龙的五线谱上只记录下十六个小结，天黑下山之前又划掉了最后三小结。阿鲁帕倒是很坦然，和他聊着晚餐该去吃些什么。  
马龙没打算回古城里，阿鲁帕给他安排了住处，是他曾经住过的地方，就在苍山脚下，一座不起眼的白族民居。阿鲁帕要回古城赶演出，晚上只留马龙一人在屋里，匆匆嘱咐几句便动身离开。  
夜雨侵袭，大理石制的墙壁透着凉意，陌生的环境加上黑夜让他有些害怕。这房子太空旷了，水杯墩在桌子上都会有回声。他只好掏出手机跟张继科发微信。  
和张继科一起拍片子的人今天都到了大理，学录音的学摄像的学照明的都有，清一色的学院里的学弟，五六个人浩浩荡荡挤进那间小公寓里。白天已经忙了一宿的一行人此刻依然精力充沛，跟群来春游的小学生似的兴奋到两眼发绿光。此时他们正坐在客厅斗地主，几个人七嘴八舌，张继科安静地挂在一个师弟的身上摁手机，时不时抬眼观战。  
两人东拉十八扯地聊些不咸不淡的东西，古城里的熊孩子瞎跑差点撞坏三脚架，洱海客栈老板娘做的面口味太重了，某位师弟盯着少数民族的姑娘看呆了云云，最后马龙攒着手机睡着了，张继科问他什么时候回古城的信息并没有回复。  
之后的每个夜晚，两人都会在微信上闲扯几句，聊聊见闻，算是一天里仅剩的娱乐时间。  
几个师弟打算在蜗居在马龙的那间房间和客厅，擦干净地板有个铺盖就能躺下。他们都懂得干这行的随遇而安，睡觉只不过是闭眼休息，满足生理需求而已。然而事实上有能闭眼的机会他们都得感谢上帝的恩赐了。好在张继科这位师兄待他们不薄，洗几件衣服买买饭的事儿倒是常干，最累的时候三天加起来睡了五个小时，也至少有口热饭吃。  
马龙回公寓时也没好到哪去，下巴上毛茸茸的胡茬和眼里的红血丝示意着他也一样忙得以头抢地，额头上还冒出一颗大痘。张继科和几个师弟都超过二十个小时没合眼了，进门时几个人在客厅沙发上睡成一团，半个身子拖在地板上。马龙知道自己的房间已被占用，径直去了卫生间。  
马龙随便洗了个澡，出来时张继科正好打开房门。马龙拎着行李走进去：“怎么，要不我先上你房间凑合几晚？”  
“行啊。”张继科顺手抄起条干毛巾乎在马龙头上，示意马龙到床边坐下，给他擦擦还在滴水的头发。  
“看不出来啊，还有人妻属性。”  
“你该剪剪头发了，都遮眼睛了。”  
“哎呀，忙完这阵就去剪。”马龙一边说一边打了个标准的哈欠，顺势要躺床上了。  
“等会儿。”  
干毛巾是马龙从洱海的客栈里顺回来的，质量不太好，有些掉毛，张继科伸手撵掉了马龙睫毛上的棉絮。  
“你睡成这样我怎么睡啊。”张继科看着斜躺在床上的马龙有些无奈，可惜马龙实在太困了，一倒下就只剩呼吸声。

马龙醒来的时候张继科对着电脑敲敲打打，厚厚的窗帘布遮盖了天色。  
“几点了？”  
“八点半，晚上。”  
“卧槽，我这睡了多久。”  
“十几个小时吧。哎呦你看看你这睡姿，头上围圈叶子都能当游击队了，我就睡个床沿。”  
“……”也不知道不能睡自己房间是谁造成的。  
张继科把桌上的一盒饼干递给马龙：“吃点垫垫肚子，城里一家饼店的招牌。”  
马龙接过来咬了一口，蔓越莓夹心的，好甜，完全小孩儿口味。

调整了生物钟的马龙又进入到了战斗状态，白天公寓里只有他一个人，抱着吉他抓破了头皮终于有些实质性的进展，拿去给阿鲁帕看，却被挑了一堆毛病。  
太空泛。  
最后马龙还是决定再去一趟苍山。动身前张继科要求和他一起去，他打算上山取取景。张继科撂下一句“给你们放个假”就抛弃掉了一众师弟，留下一群人对脏衣服和有上顿没下顿的饭嘤嘤嘤。  
进展依然不顺利，马龙躺平在阿鲁帕家的地上，一脸“好像身体被掏空”的神情。  
“起来躺床上去，地上凉。”张继科拽拽他的胳膊。  
马龙刚躺上床，张继科就顺势压了下来。  
马龙想把张继科推开，张继科却抢先一步抓住了他的双臂，随即把头埋在他的颈间，亲昵地蹭着，像是撒着娇。  
张继科以这样缺爱的姿势赖在马龙怀里，马龙显得有些局促，然而身体的反应已经替他做出了最鲜明的判断。  
他清晰地感觉到身上趴着的这个人下身传来的热量。  
马龙身体一僵。张继科也显然意识到了此刻的尴尬，他装作不在意地起身，顺便摸了把马龙的脸，带着刻意的调戏意味，然而转身时的脚下一绊却把他出卖个精光。  
张继科躲进了卫生间，马龙依然僵在床上，耳朵发烫。


	5. 工体西路

苍山一行历史重演，清醒状况下的二人依然选择双双失忆。  
马龙带着初具雏形谱子的结束假期，返回北京，张继科也在不久后带着一堆素材，和师弟们浩浩荡荡地收工了。两个人都进入了学校标准的四小时睡眠时间，为着不知终点的未来奔跑。  
这一年张继科的同班同学中有人选择离开，举家迁往美国。一群半大小子三三两两地凑在三里屯，为其送行。  
二十几岁还是无法心平气和面对聚散离合的年纪，用张继科的话说，一到分离的场合，人就会不由自主地文艺起来。  
凌晨一点半，工体西路车水马龙，正是它最好的时光。大家都有点酒意上头，勾肩搭背地游荡在路边。张继科显得尤为安静，尤其是这种人多的场合。他一手插兜一手端着单反，踢着石子的脚步突然停下。  
“给你们拍个照吧。”  
其他人闻言都顺势找了个花坛边的位置，准备排排位置照相。  
“不是这样，每个人单独来。”张继科让他们背着路灯的光，站在街道前。  
于是他记录下了这一刻所有人的微表情。  
队伍终于到了要说着再见的话结束的时候了，张继科只记得自己拍了拍大家的肩，也有很多人拍他的肩，到底说了什么却没了印象，大概是些祝福的话。他拒绝了一起打车回学校的邀请，说是想再散散步。

人群终于散去，两点多的工体西路还在堵车，张继科靠着根电线杆子给马龙拨了个电话。  
“工体西路，你能过来一下吗？”  
“……你有什么事？”  
“你来一下吧。”  
马龙已经十几个小时没回过宿舍了，这会儿终于挤出时间能睡完整的一晚上，连吃饭都放弃了，却被张继科搅乱。他一边暗骂张继科这根毒刺又不知道发什么神经，一边搓搓眼屎鞠了把冷水泼脸。  
他赶到的时候张继科正坐在花坛边拨弄着单反，喧嚣的街道边显得尤其落寞，像是要被夜色所吞噬，尽管眼前的街道灯火通明。马龙走上前站定，却没开口叫他。  
“给你拍张照。”张继科说着又端起相机。  
马龙显得很拘谨，捏着手指又是看地上又是看远处的。  
“看我。”  
马龙刚抬头，张继科就按下了快门，没等到他对上张继科的眼睛，张继科又低下头开始拨弄起来。  
“大半夜的到底啥事儿啊？”马龙看张继科一副要把他当空气的样子，只能先开口问。  
张继科闻言偷偷抬眼看了看马龙，又垂下眼，顺手拨掉了相机电源。  
“嘶，唔……”  
所有追问都被眼前这个突如其来的吻封在喉里。张继科一只手摁住了马龙的后颈，一只手攀上他的脊背。马龙睁大的眼睛里写满惊讶，却对上了张继科的双眼。  
不同于平日里半闭不睁困兮兮的样子，而是明亮地闪着光的，纯粹的眼神。  
马龙最终也没有推开他，张继科也没有进一步动作，唇瓣相贴的动作在路过的青年一个口哨声后结束。夜晚的凉风拂过，马龙刚离开温度的嘴唇有些凉，也散去了他所有的困意，却不知作何反应。他的手腕还被张继科拽着，能感觉到张继科正注视着他，他却假装不经意地望向远方。  
马龙回忆着与张继科相识后的这些日子，一切都似乎走上了无法触碰的深渊，变得不可控制起来，但他们都没有要捅破那层窗户纸的意思。  
此刻只想鸵鸟埋头。

“去喝一杯吧。”不知过了多久，张继科终于舍得打破沉默了。  
“去你妈的，三杯倒还瞎喝。”马龙虽然嘴上骂着，但不由自主地感到长舒一口气。似乎一切又可以随着张继科的这句话回归正轨，再再次假装失忆。

早晨七点半，马龙躺倒在宿舍的床上，打算翘掉上午的公选课补觉。宝贵的睡眠时间被一顿折腾以后，马龙感觉头壳都要裂开了，浑身上下每个细胞都叫嚣着疲劳过度，沾上枕头就渐渐睡去。  
许昕推开房门时候就看见马龙咧着嘴，手指摩挲着嘴唇的傻样。  
“诶嘿做什么春梦呢？”许昕抬腿踹了踹他师兄的被窝。  
“哪有。”


	6. 走马

许昕以他粗如电线杆的神经感知到了他师兄最近的异样，比如现在。  
离宿舍关门的时间只剩二十分钟了，现实告诉他如果会飞的话还有希望从大门进去，然而看着坐在吧台上单手托腮目光涣散的他亲爱的师兄，许昕明白看来只能靠梯子了，这十块得出。  
许昕清了清嗓子，试图让马龙回神，可惜他的师兄只是调整了一下托腮的姿势，并没有要理睬他的意思。  
距离许昕走进走马坐到马龙旁边已经五分钟了，他依然被亲爱的师兄无视着。开始怀疑人生的许昕同学终于放弃挣扎，拍了拍师兄的肩。  
“我存在感就这么薄弱？”

马龙为了那首曲子已经战斗了三星期，在大理时丰富的采样让他的创作成了把双刃剑，他一时有些迷茫，好在学院的秦老师给出了一些方向性的意见。许昕作为秦老师手下最优秀的大二学生，却剑走偏锋一头扎进trap里，小众又难度极高，国内掌握得好的人屈指可数。  
许昕是来替秦老师传口信儿的，马龙的那首曲子要是创作进度能如预期般进行下去，说不定能去参加一个比赛。  
那是作曲领域对于青年作曲家来说国内级别较高的奖项评比，马龙在大理的采样和学习或许会非常合评委的口味，获奖几率极大。大二大三对于学院派的他们来说具有重要意义，马龙要是能拿下这个奖那必然会迈上新的台阶。  
但显然最近这位师兄不知中了什么蛊，每天神思恍惚，无法自拔。要不是最近许昕又和老板有合作，来店里商量填词的事，他该有将近一个星期没见到马龙了。  
回神后的马龙有些无聊，刷新了一下朋友圈看见和张继科的舍友同时也是共同拍那部纪录片的师弟周雨更新了一条他看不太懂的内容，大意是自己忙中出错害的他亲爱的舍友熬夜三天的成果几乎白费，于是请了顿冰淇淋以示抱歉，并附上一张当事人一起啃冰淇淋的照片，还P上了一堆无聊的贴纸。  
但凡与张继科扯上关系就会发生点奇怪事儿。马龙最近有点躲着他，张继科似乎也很有默契，一直没有出现在马龙眼前。这条朋友圈大概是这段日子里唯一有关张继科的讯息。  
马龙在心里吐槽为什么朋友圈没有unlike这个功能，神他妈冰淇淋，幼稚。  
让自己变得心神不宁的罪魁祸首似乎依旧过得按部就班，此刻正神经大条地和舍友一起享受着冰奶油带来的快意，自己却因为对方打破自己二十多年完美好学生的步调而不正常了好几天。  
妈了个巴子。  
没等自己纠结的毛病犯起来，询问的话语已经脱口而出了：“最近继科儿在忙些什么啊？”  
“哎呦您这一晚上一开口就关心别人啊，果然朋友永远是新的好，我这过期的师弟帮忙跑腿传话师兄您完全瞅不上啊。”许昕忍不住翻了个巨大的白眼。  
“别贫，我请你喝东西。”马龙显然没什么耐心听许昕借题发挥。  
许昕立马眼睛放光，赶忙招呼着点了杯最贵的：“老张啊还那样呗，为了那部纪录片整天忙，最近一直跟周雨在一块儿呢，我也有几天没跟他打照面了。”  
“……哦。”  
许昕看了看明显在控制自己情绪的马龙，试探性地问：“你不大半个夏天都跟老张腻歪在一块儿呢嘛，怎么还要问我啊。”  
“什么腻歪，别乱说。”  
许昕直觉马龙反应过激，试探性地问： “你跟老张没事儿吧。”  
这是个肯定句。看似中二病晚期不太好接近的张继科内里对朋友很温柔，马龙也不是爱生事的主，在许昕的认知范围里这俩人绝对不会有什么问题。  
“没事儿……他也挺忙的吧。”  
“这学期肯定忙，他们都得忙着拍东西，到处瞎跑。”  
“也是，我感觉说唱歌手都挺神秘的。”  
“大多数还行，现在玩儿的人也越来越多了……”  
马龙试图转移话题成功，他可爱的师弟殊不知接下来自己说的话师兄左耳进右耳出的，压根没听进去几句。  
抬手看了眼表，这下回不去宿舍了，许昕干脆和老板接着谈填词的事儿，也就无暇顾及马龙。马龙理不干净自己和张继科这不清不楚的几桩烂事儿，一想到张继科和周雨这个点可能也还在外头，抱着解铃还须系铃人的态度拨了个电话过去。  
他大概是没想到，张继科就是那根手指上的倒刺，越拔越疼。  
周雨在北京有个亲戚，晚上能回家，张继科大概会去许昕那个地下室对付一晚，马龙立刻提出自己也没地方睡，要不一块儿地下室走起。


	7. 10号

马龙踏进地下室的大门时，张继科正光着膀子蹲在地上洗衣服。许昕的破脸盆里盛满了肥皂水，张继科就穿着件裤衩，脚上蹬着不知从哪儿顺来的酒店一次性拖鞋，动作熟练地搓着脏衣服。  
在云南的那些时日早就对这位爷的洁癖程度有所体会，可看到这一幕时马龙还是有震惊。  
屋里只点了盏床头灯，昏黄的。屋外的月光或许还算明朗，可地下室里无法感知。  
马龙躺在床上，手臂枕着脖子，恰好能看见不远处的张继科背对着他，翅膀纹身随着肩胛骨的动作牵扯着肌理。  
他突然有些尴尬，于是选择装睡。  
闭眼后听觉变得越发敏锐，屋里的动静似乎都放大了一百倍——张继科倒水的声音，哗啦一下展开湿衣服的声音，擦干净地板的声音，以及坐到床上时弹簧吱吖作响的声音。  
同床共枕。马龙突然想到这个词。

这个词仅仅是一闪而过，翻个身就被他翻过去了，他显然没认识到问题有多严重。短时间内两次 “亲密接触”身旁这位“同学”、“朋友”、“亲师弟的哥们儿”，现在还得若无其事地一起睡。  
张继科的头发特别硬，马龙想起在老家时，老一辈人常说这样的人有气魄，豪迈不羁，有侠义心，刺头儿。  
正胡思乱想着，身旁这个人毛茸茸的脑袋已经挨过来了。根根分明的发丝扎在皮肤上，痒，但是很舒服，像是小时候被小伙伴拿狗尾巴草挠脸。马龙条件反射地偏头，张继科也正看过来，表情平静，似乎他们本就该这么头挨头地睡。  
想逃开的前一秒，被子下的手被另一只手掌包围，不轻不重，传递着偏热的体温。马龙所有动作都只剩下了微微偏开脑袋，试图不那么近，像是大雨前跳出水面呼吸的鱼。  
张继科伸手拧灭了灯。  
黑暗里马龙下意识瞪大眼，他尝试将那只手抽离，没有被阻止。  
张继科睡了吧。这个人每次都这样。  
身旁的人似乎把锤在外面的手也伸进了被子，然后蜷起了腿，随即传来一丝丝动静，被老旧床板放大至无数倍。  
操。  
张继科估摸着自己正在干的事儿瞒不住，干脆放肆地抓起马龙的手。这回马龙就像是碰到了一块烙铁，这人原本就不低的体温变得炽热，想要抽开手，却被一把摁住手腕。  
床板的振幅越来越大，马龙感觉自己耳朵都在发烫，他试图从床上坐起逃离，可又被张继科抢先了一步，刹那间张继科似乎有感应，随即也从床上弹起，仍摁着他的一只手。  
那只手被带到了张继科胸前，玉佩被塞进马龙的掌心，厚重带着体温，仔细摸摸却还是冰凉。马龙抬眼，便撞见张继科带着丝笑意的，闪烁着的眼神，像神话中巨型的黄色罗马蜡烛，正燃烧着。  
张继科随即偏着脑袋吻了下来，唇齿间似乎还带着股奶油的甜腻，但很轻，湿漉漉地啃咬着马龙的嘴角。马龙一个激灵，立马偏过头去躲，好在张继科没再缠上来。  
还来不及发愣，他的脑袋又靠了过来，枕在马龙颈窝。马龙看不到张继科的表情，他猜想张继科现在一定又垂着眼，困困的眼皮子耷拉着，睫毛慢吞吞地扫着，一只手抓着他的，另一只手大概还顾着下身。  
张继科用鼻尖蹭着马龙的脖颈，像是公园里嗅着好心人手心里食物的流浪狗，带着湿气的鼻子一耸一耸的。  
马龙的指腹摩挲着那块玉。亲吻过的地方还在发麻。  
推不开他。  
拥抱也好，亲吻也好，手淫也好。也许兵荒马乱的这段时日，并非一阵巨响，而是一阵呜咽。  
夜已深，工体西路大概仍在堵车，但这里万籁俱寂。白昼解不开的结，黑夜里会慢慢耗尽。不知今夜北京是否下了雪。  
谢天谢地，这个冬天目前为止暖气片没有嗞水，整间屋子都暖得懒洋洋。  
想象着这一刻大概能过很久很久。

半晌，床板的震动停止，张继科翻身下了床。找了一圈也没能找到一张手纸，马龙从包里拿出一包纸巾递了过去。  
妈的真尴尬，刚刚脑子里的风花雪月都作废。马龙在心里骂着，侧过身躺下。


	8. 簋街

这个冬天的初雪来得晚，但还是来了。许昕约着马龙张继科去簋街吃火锅。  
二环边儿上堵车堵得怀疑人生，仨人坐在出租车里，马龙和许昕并排坐在后座玩了一路斗地主。许昕牌技烂，马龙下手也没个轻重，几把炸弹炸得许昕没了脾气；张继科一人坐在前头低着头聊微信，平时最能唠的出租司机今儿都没兴致胡侃。  
马龙心想，嗬这初雪日过的，真浪漫。

仨人吃上火锅时已经饿得没知觉了，七七八八地点了一推车的菜，肉片一盘盘扫进锅里，仨人闷头狂吃，偶尔听见许昕嚷嚷几句你丫又吃我的。  
稍微垫了垫肚子，仨人便开始闲聊。东拉十八扯了一通之后，张继科发现今天马龙特别安静。他一边有一句没一句地跟许昕扯皮，一边时不时抬眼观察马龙。  
这人太好看了，白白净净的，就算是吃火锅也是一副不紧不慢的样子，什么大汗淋漓狼吞虎咽之类的词，大概永远按不到马龙身上。  
“师兄，你上回参加的那个比赛怎么样了？”许昕突然把话题引到马龙身上。  
“还行，我下学期可能会出国。”  
“……”  
许昕的话像是点燃了张继科心中的一把火，他感觉自己的的脸瞬间涨红。他夹菜的手停在半空中：“什么时候。”  
什么时候参加的比赛，什么时候拿的奖，什么时候出国。  
“就这段时间。”参赛是，出国也是。  
许昕倒是很快接过了话茬，连串的问题抛向马龙，马龙也毫不避讳。他只是淡淡地回应着，间歇往手边的杯子里续满啤酒。  
为什么不告诉我。  
张继科没有问出口，那段时间里除了在地下室的一夜，他们毫无交集。更何况马龙没有任何理由要跟自己汇报动向。他的梦想他的未来，这些规划大概向来都是明确的，并随着年岁越来越清晰，即时原先光秃秃的，现在也变得枝繁叶茂。  
到后来张继科只记得辣酱特别辣，混着店家特制的辣油，火烧火燎的，涮锅带来的幸福感在饱腹感来临前便消耗殆尽，舌尖上的痛感却迟迟散不去。这一晚大概只有许昕过得尽兴，最后他喝得有点儿大，被张继科和马龙抬进出租车里时，嘴里还念着师兄啊在国外发达了别忘了我这个师弟云云。  
司机嫌弃哎呦又是个醉鬼，二人再三保证这货酒品好，绝对不会吐车上，司机才勉强答应载他们。兴奋了一阵许昕也累了，砸了咂嘴靠着车窗睡了过去，一旁的马龙撑着下巴看窗外夜景，张继科仍是坐在副驾驶，一路无言。

这一年NBA圣诞大战，球衣丑得像山寨货。勇士坐镇甲骨文球馆险胜骑士，雷霆在主场被公牛挑下马，洛杉矶德比中湖人负于快船。这大概是日后那位洛杉矶名宿圣诞大战的绝唱，尽管这场球他没有多少高光的时刻。  
张继科习惯于开着体育频道做闲事，画面中黑曼巴穿着白底渲染着紫金的球衣，在新闻上跳动了几下便翻了篇。  
这个世界太冷了，所以需要一把火，可谁都不愿意添把柴。


	9. 南京

春节刚一过，青岛鲅鱼馅儿的饺子还没吃着几个，张继科便来到南京，只带了一台家用手持摄像机。  
。  
樊振东来南京的第一天，安顿好一切已经七点钟，住的酒店对面是万达广场，热闹非凡。樊振东揣着手机和耳机，带着点零钱就出门了。目的地是个坐地铁到末站还得转一圈公交的荒凉地，公路和光秃秃的行道树掩着几所大学。这一带没有出租车，下了地铁后的那几辆公交何时来全看心情，黑车司机直接蹲在地铁闸口拉客人。樊振东长着张不经世事的脸，事实上也确实不经世事，操着外地口音的黑车司机上手想拽着他走。他就是在这时认识张继科的。  
后者几句话打发了黑车司机。黑车司机都是一伙儿的，看他们没有要上车的意思便都散了，接着三三两两地抽烟聊天。  
他们成了一起拼房的室友，那段时间里几乎同进同出。樊振东也是学摄影的，张继科调笑他，这身材考电视摄像简直稳录。

此时是清晨七点半。南京挨着南北交界处，天冷得刺骨，供暖全靠自身发抖。灰蒙蒙的一切物象被十七八岁的少年打破，如同刚出生的哺乳类小动物，睁不开眼却已嗷嗷待哺。年轻的姑娘们倒是不怕冷，长款大棉衣下都是一双双穿着丝袜高跟儿的腿，在这个冬日里踏得自信。她们脸上画着似有似无的妆，眉毛修得干净利落。  
一个小伙儿从人群中走出来，踩着花坛沿练B-Box。许是肝火旺的年纪，小伙儿穿这件蓝色的帽衫，破洞牛仔裤和滑板鞋，满脸痘。樊振东坐在马路牙子上，双手插兜，鼓鼓囊囊的羽绒服埋住了他大半张脸，只露出俩眼睛。他忘了带报名表，张继科正快马加鞭帮他去捞，樊振东为了报答他正在帮他物色此行的主人公。  
于是就有了那个练B-Box的男孩儿。  
张继科大概是天生弟弟收割机的体质，跟这些小孩儿火速打成一片。这里最大的好处就是交了钱便能考下来，不用担心中途被淘汰，因此一个多星期的时间里一直有说有笑，直到几轮考试结束，人群四散。  
六朝古都郊外的荒凉地界又恢复了平静，地铁站边除了所重点大学，马路对面就是废弃工厂。  
离开的那天阳光甚好，可这地儿的冬天，太阳光与冷空气和谐共处，依旧冷得放不开手脚。二人不约而同选择坐火车回北京。张继科今天特别安静，他看了看，此时的首都国际机场，马龙大概已经踏上了国际航班。  
张继科想，和自己时在一起的那些片段，会不会成为马龙迄今为止做过最逾距的事，虽然清楚他没有看上去这么乖。他喝干了带上车的最后一口可乐，碳酸在口里膨胀炸裂。  
不过二十几岁，你有你的五线谱，我有我的摄影机。即便是再激烈的碰撞，擦出的火花也不过扑棱几下，就熄灭了。  
张继科抓了抓头发，太久没剪有些长了，撂下手机望着车窗外的水田。  
“幾歹幾歹，燒麥燒麥。”樊振东瞟了眼张继科手机上显示的Days Matter，说了句家乡话。


End file.
